


Thick Of It

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: [Re-]Evolution [1]
Category: Southland
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Trust Issues, set in 5x08 'The Felix-Paradox'
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Lydia wagt einen Neuanfang.





	Thick Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Mood Musik: 'Thick of it' von Mary J. Blidge

Etwas zu nachdrücklich schaltete Lydia das Radio ab und schnaufte. Adeles Stimme brach plötzlich ab. 

 

Sie saß für einen Moment unbeweglich in ihrem Auto. Das Licht dimmte langsam bis es dunkel im Inneren war. Nach wie vor hielt sie das Lenkrad fest. Es fiel ihr schwer los zu lassen. Letztendlich öffnete sie ihre Finger, ihre Hände glitten hinab in ihren Schoß. 

 

Von ihrem Parkplatz aus konnte sie das gut beleuchtete, gut besuchte Diner sehen. Sie hatte einen der letzten Parkplätze bekommen. 

 

Ob Russell nach wie vor das gleiche Auto fuhr? Tatsächlich hatte sie die Reihen abgesucht in der Hoffnung auf einen Hinweis. 

 

War er hier? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde es herausfinden. 

 

Automatisch warf sie einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Sie erkannte ihr etwas verwischtes Augen-Makeup, befand aber das es noch ok aussah. Methodisch strich sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Einen Augenblick lang suchte sie nach dem Lippenstift den sie heute morgen in ihre Tasche geschmissen, aber nicht aufgetragen hatte.

 

Während sie ihre Sachen durchwühlte fragte sie sich was sie hier eigentlich tat. Sie gab die Suche auf und schnallte sich ab. 

 

Sie warf die Tür hinter sich zu und überquerte sicheren Schrittes den Parkplatz. Lydia war aufgeregt. Was wenn er da war? Was dann? 

 

_ Was sage ich ihm? _

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia konnte ihn bereits erkennen als sie den Blick das erste Mal über die Gäste des Diners schweifen ließ. Jahrelang hatte sie seine Gestalt in vollen Räumen über die Köpfe ihrer Kollegen ausgemacht oder ihn über einige Distanz erkannt wenn sie einen Verdächtigen verfolgten und sie sich kurzzeitig aus den Augen verloren hatten. 

 

Zumindest  _ etwas  _ das sich nicht geändert hatte. Lydia bemerkte nicht das sie lächelte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug trat sie hinüber zu den Tischen. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem blankpolierten Boden wieder. Russell blätterte in einer Akte. Sein Kaffee stand griffbereit, schwarz und süß. Der Rest eines Stück Käsekuchen wartete darauf abgeräumt zu werden. 

 

Die Aufregung traf sie erneut, doch sie ignorierte es. Was sollte es auch helfen? In einigen Minuten wüsste sie woran sie war. 

 

Sie hielt nicht inne auf dem Weg zu seinem Tisch, sie wusste weshalb sie hier war. Es hatte lange genug gedauert sich darüber klar zu werden. 

 

Es waren Rubens schmerzhafte Worte am Abend zuvor gewesen, die Lydia zum nachdenken gebracht hatte. Sie hatte so lange wach gelegen und das ganze zerdacht, bis nur noch sinnlose Stücke zurück geblieben waren.

 

Immer noch fragte sie sich ob er recht hatte? Floh sie vor ihrem eigenen Leben? 

 

Sie  _ hatte  _ etwas um nach Hause zu kehren. Sie hatte Christopher. Ihr Sohn war ihr ein und alles, aber... Warum konnte sie dann nicht einfach glücklich sein? Im Job kürzer treten? Ihre Stunden kürzen? 

 

Nein, sie arbeitete nach wie vor wie besessen. Nahm alles mit, ließ nichts aus. Womit konnte sie das erklären? Ihre Mutter hatte es wunderbar geschafft sie allein großzuziehen. Hatte Beruf und Kind einfach unter einen Hut bekommen. Und Lydia? 

 

Auch wenn sie Christopher liebte, spürte sie trotzdem das sie nicht nur Mutter war. Das es für sie mehr gab als die Erfüllung im Mutter-Sein. Ihre Arbeit als Polizistin war wichtig, erfüllte sie mit einem Sinn. Während der Schwangerschaft hatte sie oft gedacht das diese beiden Teile zueinander passen müssten. Sie sollten einander ergänzen und nicht wie umgedrehte Magnete abstoßen, was in der Realität oftmals der Fall war. 

 

Langsam hatte sie bemerkt das etwas fehlte. Ein wichtiger Teil. Lydia war alleine. Sie hatte natürlich Freundinnen aus der College Zeit, einige ehemalige Kollegen mit denen sie losen Kontakt pflegte, ein paar Onkel und Tanten. Doch dies konnte nicht darüber hin weg täuschen das sie letztendlich allein war. 

 

Auch Lydia wünschte sich einen Menschen bei dem sie schwach sein dürfte, bei dem sie sich anlehnen dürfte. Jemand der bei ihr war und wusste das dass was sie tat nicht nur Beruf sondern Berufung gleichermaßen war. 

 

Diese Aufgabe hatte Terrell zufallen sollen. Er war schließlich Christophers Vater. Es erschien ihr richtig das er die Lücke schließen sollte. Jahrelang hatte sie ihm nachgehangen und von einem gemeinsamen Leben geträumt. Sie hatte sich gewünscht das  _ er  _ es war. Aber damit hatte sie sich nur geschützt, nicht wahr? Sie hatte das getan was viele Frauen taten und ihr Herz geschützt. Eine Zukunft mit Terrell war nur eine Fantasie. 

 

Der Vorfall bei ihrem Treffen hatte ihr bewiesen das die Realität anders aussah. Über diese Feststellung machte sich Unzufriedenheit breit. Ehrlich mit sich selbst zu sein tat oftmals weh. 

 

Als sie Ruben gegenüber hatte fallen lassen das sie auch einmal mit dem Rücken zur Tür sitzen wollte, war das nur halb im Scherz gewesen. Wie sollte sie abschalten, wenn sie nicht das Gefühl hatte  _ sicher  _ bei ihm zu sein? Manchmal fühlte sie sich als könne sie niemals abschalten. Niemals aufhören ein Cop zu sein. Sie musste immer funktionieren.

 

Sollte sie sich einfach damit abfinden? Vielleicht. Zumindest hatte Ruben das anklingen lassen, als sie darüber gesprochen hatten. Er hatte Terrell einen Zivilisten genannt. Das er sie auf seine Art beschützt hatte. 

 

Sie nahm seine Erfahrung zu Herzen, seine Worte blieben bei ihr und lösten etwas in ihr aus. 

 

Er war ein guter Partner. Sie schätzte seine Meinung. Inzwischen kannte er sie. Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen. In einigen Monaten würden sie die zwei Jahres Marke knacken. 

 

Der einzige Partner mit dem sie es länger ausgehalten hatte war Russell. Was würde Russell zu all dem sagen? 

 

Im Bett liegend hatte sie an die Decke gestarrt und die alte Wunde gespürt. Es war sinnlos daran festzuhalten. Sinnlos sie wieder aufzureißen und den Schmerz erneut zu spüren. Aber immer mal wieder dachte sie daran ihn anzurufen und seine Stimme zu hören. Warum jetzt? 

 

Lydia war an einem Abschnitt ihres Lebens angekommen an dem sie sich entscheiden musste wohin sie gehen wollte. Sie hatte ihre Mutter verloren. Zog ihr Kind allein auf und hatte festgestellt das der Mann dem sie lange Zeit nachgetrauert hatte nicht der Mann war den sie an ihrer Seite brauchte. 

 

Seufzend hatte sie sich in ihrem Bett umher gewälzt und in die Dunkelheit gestarrt. So viel hatte sie verloren, so viel hatte sich verändert. Aber Russell... Russ war da draußen. Ob er manchmal noch an sie und ihre Freundschaft dachte? Ob er wusste das es ihr leid tat? Inzwischen erschien ihr der Grund ihres Zerwürfnisses unwichtig.

 

Sie dachte an ihr letztes Gespräch. Russells schuldiges Gesicht erschien vor ihr und erstaunt stellte sie fest das der übliche Ärger ausblieb. Tatsächlich spürte sie so etwas wie Bedauern in sich und den Gedanken:  _ Ich würde gerne wissen wie es ihm geht.  _

 

Bevor sie einschlief fragte sie sich ob er noch in das kleine Diner fuhr um dort Abends einen Kaffee zu trinken.

 

Im Laufe des Tages hatte es viele Möglichkeiten gegeben die Idee zu vergessen, abzutun, hinfort zu schließen. Doch das hatte sie nicht getan. 

 

Kurzzeitig hatte sie darüber nachgedacht ihn anzurufen, aber die Vorstellung das er vielleicht gar nicht abnehmen würde verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Es wäre gerechtfertigt das er sie ignorierte. Schließlich hatte er nach dem Vertrauensbruch mehrmals versucht sie anzurufen. Sie hatte nie abgenommen. 

 

Anderseits wäre es noch viel schlimmer wenn er abnähme und sie nichts zu sagen hätten, wenn sie nicht wüsste was sie sagen musste damit er verstand. Was wenn sie sich beide hinter der Mauer aus statischen Rauschen verstecken würden? Letztendlich noch viel einsamer und weiter entfernt als zuvor? 

 

Herzukommen hatte zwar auch die Möglichkeit enthalten das er nicht hier wäre oder sein üblicher Tisch von jemand anders besetzt wäre, aber sie sagte sich, sie könne ja einfach ein andern mal wieder kommen. 

 

Es wäre keine Niederlage, nur ein Aufschub. 

 

Deshalb war die Erleichterung über seine Anwesenheit um so größer.

 

Er war da. Sie würden reden können. 

 

Und Lydia hätte die sofortige Einschätzung ob dies das Richtige wäre. Russells Ticks waren ihr alle bekannt, so wie er die ihren kannte. Was er tat wenn er log, wie zum Beispiel das verstohlene Reiben seines Daumen über die Innenseite seines Eheringes. 

 

Lydia sah gerne woran sie war. Es wäre ehrlicher. Direkter. Sie könnte sein Gesicht sehen und er das ihre. 

 

Sie kam neben seinem Tisch zum stehen und wartete einen Augenblick bis er aufsah. Seine Augen waren so blau wie in ihrer Erinnerung. Er sah sie kurz an, als erkenne er sie nicht. Als würde sein Gehirn nicht registrieren was seine Augen wahrnahmen. Dann flatterten Erstaunen über seine Züge. 

 

Sie konnte den Moment erkennen als er dachte:  _ Lydia.  _

 

Ihr Lächeln konnte sie nicht verhindern. Freute er sich sie zu sehen? War das ein Lächeln?

 

"Oh mein Gott." Er lehnte sich zurück um sie besser ansehen zu können. "Lydia, hey. Was tust du--?" 

 

Ja, was tat sie hier? 

 

_ Ich bin hier weil-- Ich möchte gern-- Ich wollte  _ nur _ \-- _

 

"Ich dachte ich halte einfach mal an." Das klang besser. Unverfänglicher. Dann wurde ihr bewusst das sie noch immer vor dem Tisch stand. Um sie herum ging das Leben weiter, doch sie fühlte sich als wäre alles zum Halt gekommen.

 

Wie so oft zuvor war Russell der einzige stabile Punkt. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Ihre Aufregung wurde weniger. Sie war ruhig, denn es war Russ. 

 

"Ich war mir nicht sicher das du hier sein würdest, aber--" Lydia nahm ihre Handtasche ab und nahm ihm gegenüber auf der Bank Platz. "Gleiches Diner. Gleicher all-abendlicher Kaffee."

 

Wie oft hatten sie hier gesessen und über Fälle geredet? Ihre Probleme? Seine Probleme? Wie oft hatten sie hier gesessen und sich wieder aufgebaut, sich für den nächsten Tag gestärkt? Hier zu sitzen brachte Erinnerungen und Melancholie mit sich. 

 

"Der gleiche Russell Clarke." 

 

Es war Russell. Sein schwarzer Anzug hielt die bekannten Spuren eines Arbeitstag: Die Linien am Kragen, wo seine Krawatte gewesen war, die Falten an den Armbeugen. Sie wusste das er die Krawatte in seine Ledertasche gestopft hatte, sobald er nach Feierabend in sein Auto gestiegen war. 

 

Sein Haar war etwas länger und unordentlicher als das letzte Mal das sie sich gesehen hatten. Müder wirkte er, ja. Aber es war auch Ende eines langen Tages. 20.30 war bereits vorbei. Die Leute die hier saßen waren hier um noch nicht nach Hause gehen zu müssen. 

 

Russell lachte als hätte sie einen großartigen Witz gemacht. Sein Lächeln war das Gleiche, breit und einladend. Lydia spürte wie etwas in ihr einen hoffnungsvollen Atemzug tat.

 

Er schien eine Erklärung abzuwarten und machte eine Geste die nach einer Antwort verlangte. 

 

Lydia entschied sich für: "Ich wollte dich einfach gerne sehen." 

 

Er stockte, als hätte er nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Sie musste zugeben das sie selbst nicht damit gerechnet hatte das sie  _ das  _ sagen würde. Zu ehrlich, zu viel, zu nah.

 

"Das ist... toll." Es klang nicht als sei das sein erster Gedanke, doch er wirkte nicht gestellt. Nur überrannt. "Es ist gut dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

 

"Mir geht es gut." Sie stockte kurz. Wo sollte sie anfangen? Meine Mutter ist tot? Ich habe ein Kind? Ich möchte das alles wieder ist wie vorher? Ich vermisse meinen Freund Russell? Sie sagte nichts dergleichen. "Es geht mir gut." 

 

Sie lachten, es war befreiend und überspielte die Unsicherheit. Lydia griff nach ihm und Russell nach ihr. Seine Haut war angenehm warm.

 

"Wie geht es dir, Russell?"

 

Zwei Jahre, dachte sie, sie würden mehr als nur ein paar Stunden brauchen um sich alles zu erzählen. Doch Lydia bemerkte das sie genau das wollte. 

 

Ihre Hände waren in der Mitte des Tisches gestapelt. Weiß, schwarz, weiß, schwarz. 

 

"Ach, du weißt schon." 

 

Doch mit Blick auf ihre Hände, dachte sie:  _ Nein, ich weiß nichts, aber ich will alles wissen _ . 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Noch einmal nachfüllen?" 

 

Erica, die ihn beinahe jeden Abend bediente, stand mit abgeschlagenem Lächeln neben seinem Tisch. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung das er seine Tasse noch einmal nachfüllen lassen würde bevor er nach Hause ginge. 

 

Er nickte. Sie füllte ihm nach. Er bedankte sich und löffelte seinerseits großzügig Zucker hinzu. Als er die Tasse zum Mund hob, fiel sein Blick auf den Platz ihm gegenüber. Leer. Wie jeden anderen Abend auch. 

 

Vor zwei Jahren hatte es eine Zeit gegeben wo er darüber nachgedacht hatte nicht mehr hier her zu kommen, doch letzten Endes hatte er es verworfen. Er warf ein Gewohnheitstier. Er hatte gelernt mit der Erinnerung zu leben. 

 

Der Schmerz der dabei auftrat wenn er zu lange auf das schwarze Leder starrte war inzwischen fast vergangen. 

 

Er schnitt diesen Gedankenfaden rigoros ab und wandte sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu. Es brachte ja nichts. 

 

Russell schob sein Stück Kuchen von sich und zog eine Akte aus seiner Tasche. Noch etwas Ablenkung bevor er nach Hause ginge wäre gut. Das Treiben des Diners bildete genügend Hintergrundgeräusche als das er sich nicht so verdammt allein fühlte. 

 

Die Gewohnheit noch einmal seine Akten durchzugehen war mehr Taktik um sich davon abzuhalten an seinem Handy herum zu spielen. Er hatte bald nach der Sache mit Lydia begriffen das es besser war nicht zu lange auf die Zahlen ihrer Handynummer zu starren. 

 

Oft genug hatte er sie angerufen. Oft genug auf ihre Mailbox gesprochen und sich entschuldigt und entschuldigt, bis er es selbst nicht mehr hören konnte. Zurückgerufen hatte sie nie. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war wusste er auch das es auch nicht dazu kommen würde, er erwartete nichts anderes von ihr. 

 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch schweifte immer wieder ab. Das vibrieren des Handys in seiner Tasche riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Natürlich, seine Mutter. Einen Augenblick dachte er daran abzunehmen, ein guter Sohn zu sein und sich anzuhören was sie wollte. 

 

Er ignorierte das Brummen. Er konnte sich nicht immer wieder die gleichen Vorwürfe anhören. Immer wieder die selben Ratschläge ertragen, die sie mit der Weisheit einer Mutter, die es immer besser wusste und immer richtig lag, herunter betete.

 

Das Brummen hörte auf. 

 

Die Stirn reibend, wiederholte er innerlich den letzten Satz und fragte sich warum es keinen Sinn machte. War er so abgelenkt? Die Klingel des Diners verkündete das abermalige Öffnen und schließen der Tür. 

Er schob seine Hand unter das Papier und wollte eine Seite zurück blättern. 

 

Irgendwo registrierte er das jemand mit sicheren Schritten den Gang hinab ging. Die Schritte stoppten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das jemand neben seinem Tisch stand.

 

Als er aufsah brauchte er einen Moment um zu begreifen.

 

Es war eine Frau. Nicht irgendeine Frau. Sondern Lydia Adams. Seine Ex-Partnerin. Russell fand das dieses Wort nicht alles zum Ausdruck brachte was sie ihm bedeutet hatte. 

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und verbesserte den Kopf: Bedeutete. 

 

Halluzinierte er?

 

"Oh mein Gott." Er klang selbst in seinen Ohren geschockt. Sie hingegen wirkte zwar etwas befangen, aber hatte die Überhand. Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein?

 

Er nahm sie ein. Konnte gar nicht anders als sie anzusehen und sich zu versichern das sie es wirklich war. Grauer Anzug, pinke Satin-Bluse und Pumps. Die schwarze Lederhandtasche, nicht der Lederordner in dem sie Fallakten herumtrug. Sie kam von der Arbeit. War vielleicht auf dem Weg nach Hause. 

 

Er bemerkte das sie etwas kurviger war. Es war sicherer  _ diesen  _ Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Ihr Haar fiel schwarz und glatt um ihr Gesicht, dazwischen glitzerten ihre Kreolen. Er hatte sie noch nie mit längeren Haaren gesehen. Sie sah gut aus. Die zwei Jahre hatten ihr gut getan. 

 

"Lydia, hey." Was sagte man in solchen Momenten? "Was tust du--?" 

 

Ja, was tat sie hier? 

 

"Ich dachte ich halte einfach mal an." Es klang beinahe nonchalant wie sie es sagte. Als wolle sie nicht ihre Karten zeigen. Es klang als sei dies alles nur ein großer Zufall. 

 

"Ich war mir nicht sicher das du hier sein würdest, aber--" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und nun bemerkte er wie aufgeregt sie tatsächlich war. "Gleiches Diner. Gleicher all-abendlicher Kaffee."

 

Lydia setzte sich ihm gegenüber und lehnte sich auf den Tisch. Ihn erreichte ein Hauch Parfum.

 

"Der gleiche Russell Clarke." 

 

_ Ja _ , dachte er und beobachtete sie, _ ich bin der Gleiche. Aber du-- _ Seine Gedanken hielten inne. Es war an ihm etwas zu sagen, doch er brauchte eine Erklärung warum sie hier war. 

 

Geschäftlich? Privat? War sie hier um ihn anzuschreien? Sie sah nicht so aus, aber... Er lehnte sich vor und machte eine Geste, halb fragend, halb fordernd. 

 

"Ich wollte dich einfach gerne sehen." 

 

Ihre Stimme hielt eine Verletzlichkeit die ihn an dem Abend vor zwei Jahren zurück versetzte. Er konnte sie vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie fassungslos sie über seinen Verrat gewesen war. Ihre Lippen hatten gebebt, ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt gewesen. Sie war gegangen ohne ihn noch einmal an zu sehen, hatte ihm gesagt das sie ihn nicht einmal mehr kenne. 

 

_ Ich wollte dich einfach gerne sehen. _

 

Diese Antwort, war das letzte was er erwarte hatte.

 

Es war sinnlos so zu tun als hätte er die Kontrolle hier. 

 

"Das ist... toll.", erwiderte er dümmlich.

 

_ Du klingst wie ein Vollidiot, Clarke. _

 

"Es ist gut  _ dich  _ wieder zu sehen." Das war es bei Gott. Sie hier sitzen zu sehen, so verwundbar und gleichzeitig lächelnd, als freue sie sich wirklich, war mehr als er jemals erwartet hatte. "Wie geht es dir?"

 

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie antwortete. Sie schien darüber nachzudenken was sie sagen sollte. Es war offensichtlich das in diesen zwei Jahren viel geschehen war. Er wollte alles wissen. 

 

"Mir geht es gut.", gab sie zu und nickte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tischplatte, auf seine Hände. Als sie ihn aus dichten Wimpern hindurch ansah spürte er das sich etwas verändert hatte. "Es geht mir gut." 

 

Sie schwiegen kurz. Das Treiben um sie herum ein ferner Nebel der sie kaum berührte. Beide lachten erleichtert. 

 

"Wie geht es  _ dir _ , Russell?" 

 

"Ach, du weißt schon." 

 

Als ihre Hände sich auf der Tischplatte fanden und festhielten gab es in ihm keine Überraschung darüber. Es fühlte sich richtig an. 

Sie festzuhalten bedeutete auch das sie nicht einfach gehen würde. 

 

"Du kennst mich doch." Er schaffte ein halbes Achselzucken ohne ihre Hände los zu lassen. "Mir geht es gut." 

 

Ihre goldbraunen Augen wirkten geheimnisvoll in diesem Licht. 

 

"Du bist immer noch beim Mord- und Raubdezernat?" Er wollte nach ihrem Partner fragen. Mit wem sie ihre Tage verbrachte. Wer saß jetzt neben ihr und sagte ihr hin und wieder das sie sich beruhigen musste? 

 

"Ja, nach wie vor."

 

Lydia zog langsam ihre Hände zurück. Ihre Wärme fehlte. Er ließ seine Hände wo sie waren, nur falls sie wieder-- 

 

"Arbeitest du immer noch mit... Wie hieß sie doch gleich? Ochoa, richtig?"

 

"Nein nein, wir kamen letztendlich doch nicht klar." 

 

Er nickte, wartete auf mehr. Es kam nichts. 

 

"Du hast einen Partner?" 

 

"Ja. Ich habe einen guten Partner abbekommen." Ihr kleines Lächeln stimmte ihn wehmütig. Vor langer Zeit war er ihr Partner gewesen. 

 

War das Neid?

 

Was sollte er sagen. Die Worte steckten in seinem Hals fest. Erica kam vorbei und fragte Lydia ob sie etwas trinken wollte. Sie bestellte einen Eistee. 

 

"Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Was macht deine Arbeit?"

 

"Du weißt was ich mache?" Ihm kam der Gedanke das sie ihn im Auge behalten hatte. Sein Mund war trocken. Er wandte den Blick ab und nahm einen Schluck kalten Kaffee. 

 

"Ich habe dich ein paar Mal im Rathaus gesehen." Ihre Erklärung kam haltend. "Im vorbeigehen." 

 

"Oh, ok. Dann hast du dich zwischen den Leuten versteckt?" Es klang bitterer als geplant. 

 

Ihr Blick war so typisch für sie, so unbeeindruckt. Als wolle sie fragen  _ Glaubst du das wirklich? _ Russell konnte sein amüsiertes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. 

 

"Also wie ist es so?" 

 

Lydia nahm dankend ihren Eistee in Empfang. 

 

"Langweilig, aber ok." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Hey, ist deine Mom noch in Paris?" 

 

Etwas huschte über ihre Züge und er hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl sie würde sich ihm entziehen. Er wusste was sie sagen würde bevor sie es tat. Er sah es in ihren Mundwinkeln, wie sie ihre Brauen hochzog, als könne es sein das sie weinen würde. 

 

"Meine Mutter ist kürzlich gestorben." 

 

"Lydia... Das-- das tut mir leid."

 

Sie nickte abwesend. Erstaunt sah er wie er ihre Hände ergriff und beruhigenden Kreise über ihre Haut rieb. 

 

"Mir auch. Ich vermisse sie sehr." 

 

Lydia sah wieder auf und ein strahlendes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit. 

 

"Vielleicht hätte ich dir zuerst die guten Nachrichten erzählen sollen..."

 

Ihre Eröffnung das sie Mutter war, kam zwar unerwartet, doch erschien ihm nicht abwegig. Er stellte sich Lydia mit einem Baby auf dem Arm vor. 

 

Die Frage nach dem Vater hing zwischen ihnen, aber es erschien ihm unpassend zu fragen. Sein Blick glitt hinab zu ihren Händen. Kein Ehering. War das Erleichterung die er darüber empfand? 

 

Aber natürlich hieß ein fehlender Ehering nichts. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn zuhause? Oder er war nur ihr Freund? 

 

"Christopher ist wunderbar, wirklich. Aber Babies sind kleine tickende Bomben die jeden Moment hochgehen können." 

 

"Hast du Bilder von ihm?" 

 

"Ob ich Bilder von ihm habe?" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy. "Du scherzt wohl. Ich glaube Mütter sind nicht in der Lage keine Bilder von ihren Kindern zu machen." 

 

"Nicht nur Mütter." sagte er und griff nun ebenfalls in seine Tasche. "Ich habe ebenfalls eine beachtliche Sammlung an Baby Bildern auf meinem Handy." 

 

"Du bist--?" 

 

Nun war es an ihr erstaunt zu sein und er sah seine verwirrten Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht gespiegelt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verbesserte sich. 

 

"Nein nein, Peter ist Vater geworden." Er scrollte durch sein Handy auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Bild. "Ich als Vater?" Sein Schnaufen war belustigt, aber die wehmütige Note die seine Stimme hatte ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. "Ich glaube ich bleibe lieber bei der Rolle des Onkels." 

 

"Ich glaube du würdest einen guten Vater abgeben." 

 

Die Ehrlichkeit in ihrer Stimme war gefährlich. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben da hatte er sich Kinder gewünscht doch Dina hatte es den falschen Augenblick genannt und darauf bestanden zu warten. Dann hatten sie es versucht,  _ wirklich  _ versucht und nichts hatte geklappt. Es war plötzlich zu spät gewesen, für sie beide, für ein Baby und auch ihre Beziehung. 

 

Er hatte sich mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden wie es war. Er räusperte sich und blickte auf ihr Handy. Sie waren beide so weit vor gerutscht als das ihre Knie unter dem Tisch aneinander stießen. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Er sieht wie ein zufriedenes Baby aus." 

 

Lydia nickte lächelnd und sah das Bild Christophers an, der sein zahnloses Babylächeln in Richtung Kamera zeigte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr wie viele Bilder sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Er seinerseits hatte ihr Bilder von seiner jüngsten Nichte, Emma, gezeigt. Sie tauschten Babystories aus und immer wieder fragte sie sich warum es sich so normal anfühlte?

 

Sollten sie nicht darüber reden wie sie vor zwei Jahren auseinander gegangen waren? Lydia hatte es sich vorgenommen, doch dieses einfache Zusammensein war jetzt genau das was sie brauchte. 

 

Es war fast so als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Besser noch, es war unbelastet von der Arbeit. Anders als zuvor. 

 

Sie saßen sich so nah wie nur möglich gegenüber, der Tisch zwischen ihnen. Ihr Knie rieb an seines, wann immer sie sich bewegte. Sie hatte es wegziehen wollen, aber-- 

 

Es war der Anruf des Babysitters der ihr in Erinnerung rief wie spät es war. Mit Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie erschrocken fest das es zwanzig nach neun war. 

 

"Ich sollte um Neun zuhause sein." 

 

Während Lydia telefonierte ging Russell hinüber zur Theke um zu bezahlen. Sie sah ihm nach und Lydia erwischte sich dabei wie ihr Blick über seinen Rücken hinab zu seinem Hintern glitt. Das war nicht der richtige Moment, dachte sie verwirrt, als die Babysittern ran ging. Während die junge Frau ihr angemessene Vorwürfe machte beobachtete sie ihn.

 

Wie erwartet scherzte er an der Theke kurz mit der Bedienung, aber es war nicht sein übliches flirten. Er wirkte abgelenkt und warf Lydia Blicke über seine Schulter hinüber als sei wolle er sicher stellen das sie nicht einfach davon lief. 

 

Lydia beendete ihr Gespräch und versprach jetzt nach Hause zu kommen. 

 

Immer noch auf die Theke gelehnt warf Russell ihr probehalber ein Lächeln zu. Lydia stellte fest das sie es unumwunden erwiderte. Der Blick den sie teilten war warm und bekannt, aber darunter lag auch etwas Neues. Etwas das Lydia nicht benennen konnte. Natürlich hatte sich etwas verändert, dachte sie beinahe wehmütig. Er hatte ihr weh getan. Hatte ihr Vertrauen betrogen. So etwas hinterließ Spuren. 

 

Wenn sie Freunde bleiben wollten mussten sie erst wieder Vertrauen aufbauen. 

 

Sie brach den Augenkontakt und fummelte mit ihrem Telefon herum. Ihre Finger fühlten sich ungelenk an. Es war spät, sie war müde. Ihre Gedanken ergaben keinen Sinn. 

 

Seine Gestalt hielt neben dem Tisch an, als sie aufsah glaubte sie fast in der Vergangenheit zu sein. Schweigend gingen sie. Auf dem Parkplatz war es kalt, zugig. Lydia verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. 

 

Ohne zu fragen folgte Russell zu ihrem Auto. 

 

Was nun? Sie wollte nicht gehen und so wie er neben ihr ging hatte sie das Gefühl als ginge es ihm ähnlich. Es gab zu viel zu bereden. 

 

An ihrem Auto standen sie kurz beieinander. Er zeigte zwei Reihen hinab.

 

"Ich stehe da drüben." 

 

"Der silberne Mercedes?" 

 

"Erwischt."

 

Sie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu und er wirkte fast etwas unangenehm berührt. Sie blickten einander eingehend an. 

 

Das Schweigen wurde schwer. 

 

Lydia seufzte und sagte: "Vielleicht können wir das bald mal wieder machen?" 

 

Russell nickte. "Das wäre... schön." 

 

"Hast du..." Sie stockte. "Hast du noch meine Telefonnummer?"

 

Sie sahen beide in andere Richtungen. 

 

Russell öffnete den Mund, aber sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, griff nach einer ihrer Karten und steckte sie ihm in die Hand. 

 

Er sah die unpersönliche Karte nicht an. 

 

"Ich habe deine Nummer." 

 

"Ok. Meld dich einfach, wenn du..." Sie stockte, überrascht wie sehr sie wollte das er sie anrief. "Meld dich einfach. Bis bald." 

 

"Bis bald, Lydia." 

 

Für einen Moment dachte sie er würde sie in den Arm nehmen wollen. Sie dachte für einen Moment das sie eine Umarmung erwidern würde. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. 

 

Lydia stieg wortlos in ihr Auto. Sie sah nicht aus dem Fenster um ihn zu beobachten. Statt dessen konzentrierte sie sich auf zuhause. Erst später als sie allein war gestattete sie sich über den Abend nach zu denken. 

 

Kurz bevor sie einschlief hörte sie das vibrieren ihres Handies. Die Nachricht war von Russell. 

 

_ 'Es tat gut dich wieder zu sehen.' _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
